Rumbling Hearts
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: At last, Sano pops the question, and Mizuki accepts. But, when things go horribly wrong, how will Mizuki deal with the aftermath? Will Shuichi take advantage of the situation? Chapter 2 up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here

Today was a special day for Ashiya Mizuki. Her boyfriend, Sano Izumi, was going to graduate from UC Berkeley. Mizuki smiled when she remembered what Izumi had said during Sekime's wedding two years ago. She wasn't really worried about their future. Although their families aren't well-off, Mizuki was sure that Izumi would be able to care for them, and their kids, if any. As for herself, she was already a certified dog trainer, often helping out her father with problematic canines in her spare time. She wondered how Yujiro had been; it was a long while since she last saw it...

"Oh dear," said the lady to herself when she saw her clock. It was time to go. At least, her mother was kind enough to drive her to the school.

On the trip to the campus, Ashiya Eiko stole glances at her daughter. She had to admit: She was angry at Mizuki from hiding such a big secret from them. Still, it's already been five years since Mizuki returned to the States, and four since Sano Izumi arrived. She and Takumi could see that the boy was serious about their daughter. Mizuki herself had blossomed into a beautiful young lady...

"Mom, please keep your eyes on the road. Although there aren't many cars around..." began Mizuki.

"I heard you, young lady. And oh, aren't I doing you a favour by driving you to UC?" Mizuki winced. She didn't like her mom whenever she gets into the mood of trading barbs, albeit light-hearted ones. Eiko decided to change the subject.

"So, Sano's graduating. You must be very happy." Mizuki nodded, with a little pride. Granted, his results were average, but his high jump career never waned. She lost count of the number of times where he had won, and where she had rooted for him...

"Mizuki, before you start to daydream, did you bring the invitation?" The younger lady's face turned pale. Grinning to herself, Eiko pointed to the glove compartment.

"Luckily for you, I have put the letter inside." Taking the piece of paper out, Mizuki heaved a sigh of relief.

"Seriously, if you're still so absent-minded, I can't imagine what would happen if you got married with Sano." Mizuki focused her gaze at her mother.

"Mom, does that mean that you have no objections?"

"It's just a matter of time now, isn't it? He's a good man, Mizuki. Hold on to him, tightly," advised Eiko. Mizuki then stared at the scenery outside. She didn't need her mother to remind her on that one...

At the entrance where the guests were supposed to gather, Izumi waited anxiously. He looked at his watch. If she doesn't come soon... He was already in his graduation gown.

"Sano!" The high jumper was relieved to hear that particular voice. Mizuki ran up to him, an apologetic look on her face.

"You're almost late," scolded Izumi in a mock serious tone.

"Sorry. But, I'm here, aren't I," said Mizuki with a slight pout. Some things just don't change, thought Izumi, as he led the lady inside. She was just in time.

Throughout the speeches and handing out of awards, Mizuki was in her own world. She didn't know any of Sano's other friends. Heck, she wasn't even sure if Sano did have other friends in UC. Around her, everyone was a stranger. But, they had something in common. Their friends and relatives were going to graduate today. Already, some were dabbing the corners of their eyes. Incredibly, Mizuki's eyelids began to close. She had a late night yesterday; Takumi had an emergency case which needed her assistance, and that was after her day at the trainer's. To make matters worse, the speeches were getting horribly boring...

As Izumi had his graduation hat placed on his head, he was never more proud of himself. After four years, he had finished his formal education, and was about to embark on the next phase of his life. But, while getting off the stage, he noticed that some members of the audience were gawking and pointing at a certain girl.

After the ceremony...

"Mizuki! Wake up!" The lady felt a hand shaking her. She opened her eyes. It was Izumi, still in his gown and hat. She took a look at her surroundings. Everyone, including the graduates, were giving her strange looks.

"What did I do," asked Mizuki, while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"You fell asleep..." Izumi tried hard not to get worked up. As it turned out, falling asleep was the least of what she did.

"Not only that, you snored," added someone in the crowd. There were some murmuring going on as well.

"Luckily, it didn't drown out the speeches," mocked another member of the audience, Mizuki's face reddened. She actually did that? She got up and tried to run. She had embarrassed herself and Sano. But, Izumi grabbed hold of her hand firmly.

"Sano..." Izumi raised a finger to his lips. He then took off his graduation hat, and knelt on one knee. In a firm, audible voice, he asked one simple question.

"Ashiya Mizuki, will you marry me?" The question silenced the chattering.

"Come on! Is this a joke or what?" Izumi paid no heed to the taunt. He tried again.

"Would you, Ashiya Mizuki, take me, Sano Izumi, as your husband?"

Looking at the man she had always loved, and at the surrounding crowd, now holding their breaths as they realised that the guy was dead serious, there was only one answer. She nodded firmly. The silence continued, then...

"Way to go, kid!"

"Well, you had better be sure that she doesn't snore like that when you guys share the bed," came the wisecrack. The crowd roared with laughter.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Izumi as he picked up his hat and handed it to Mizuki. The crowd began to chant,"A kiss to the bride! A kiss to the bride!" Happily, the couple obliged. Izumi then cradled his bride and walked towards the entrance, to the cheers and wolf-whistles of all behind them.

"In case you're wondering, I didn't do that simply because you made a fool out of yourself back there," said Izumi. Mizuki hung her head.

"Relax. Remember that promise I made two years ago? I intend to keep it."

"Thank you..." Izumi set the lady down on her feet, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is a graduation my cohort will remember for a long time to come, and it was you who made it possible." Catching him by surprise, Mizuki planted her lips on his. After the hug and an impassionate kiss, she remembered something.

"I think we'll have to inform our parents."

"Of course. How about starting with your parents," suggested Izumi. Mizuki nodded. This time, like her transfer to Osaka High, her life was about to change forever...

Afterthoughts

-My apology to those who found it cheesy.

-Please RnR! 


	2. Chapter 1

Mizuki couldn't believe how smoothly everything had went. On Izumi's graduation day, her family had given their consent during dinner. Without skipping a beat, he then booked two tickets on the earliest flight available to Hokkaido; the girl had to placate Shizuki, who naturally had his grumbles. Back in Japan, Mizuki felt a little shy in the presence of the Sanos. Thankfully, they too had no objections on their part. Time for Part II of the preparations to begin.

One by one, the couple roped in their clique of friends. Noe was more than happy to help with the design of the clothes. Sekime and his wife, Rie, offered to share their experiences, although they did have to bring little Yoshiko along to Hokkaido (The little girl had already celebrated her first birthday some time ago.). Nakao said "yes" as well. However, Kayashima and Nakatsu could only promise that they would try to come. Mizuki found out that Nakatsu was now playing with a top-tier J-league team. After just two years, that was a great achievement.

Regardless, it seemed that the footballer had made a right choice in not coming immediately. On their third day in Japan, Julia showed up, although she did give Mizuki an earful for not keeping her updated. When she heard that Nakatsu could be coming, she swore to keep the "monkey" out when the wedding took place. That led to a problem. Mizuki wanted Julia to be the bridesmaid, while Izumi insisted that Nakatsu be the best man...

On the fourth day, Kayashima and Nakatsu arrived. The psychic helped Nakao and the Sekimes with the logistics (He would come in handy for spotting those cheats who lied about their prices, wisecracked Sekime), while Nakatsu was just in time for the photo shoots. Although Akiha wasn't available, he recommended a friend for the job. However...

"I am NOT going to take a photograph with him," stated Julia, while staring at the footballer.

"That was my line, you butch," retorted Nakatsu. It seemed that some things just never change, thought the couple. After much pleading from Mizuki, and a fist-hammer on Nakatsu's head by Izumi, the pair posed for the photographer...

The invitations were another big problem. Initially, Mizuki had wanted to invite everyone who were at Osaka High during her time at the school; that promptly earned her a fist-hammer from Izumi. The whole Umeda family was invited; Nakao especially insisted on Nanba-senpai. Tennouji, Kujou and their girlfriends were in the list, along with Kadoma. Kayashima casually put down the Himejima twins and their brother, despite some misgivings from everyone who knew "Oscar"...

By comparison, choosing the rings were a breeze. They were simple diamond rings, but Izumi wanted some engraving to be done. It would take a day or two, said the salesman, but the couple didn't mind.

After six days of preparations, the wedding was to be held tommorrow, one week after the couples' return to Hokkaido. Mizuki took some time off to wander the streets herself; she really had little stomach for all the organising and planning. Shortly after she left, Nakatsu too excused himself...

Looking at the window display of the shops around, Mizuki did some reflections on her own. Tommorrow, she was going to marry the man whom she initially worshipped as an idol, who then became a friend, and later, a lover. She blushed at the many misses she had during her days at Osaka, where she thought that her secret was still safe from Izumi. She was still lost in her dreams when she realised that there was someone behind her. She turned around. It was Nakatsu.

"Nakatsu, what are you doing here?" The man blushed slightly, before he bowed.

"Mizuki, please go on a date with me!" It was typical bluntness from the footballer. Mizuki thought for a while, before agreeing. After all, it was the first, and probably the last, time he asked her out. As they walked down the streets together, Nakatsu couldn't help but look at the lady beside him.

He would admit it readily: He had never stopped loving Mizuki. Ever since he knew the truth, he had wanted to challenge Izumi. But, as it turned out, she returned to the States. While Izumi joined her a year later, he did not. Soccer was his lifeblood, and he didn't give it up. Four years had passed since then. Although he was sure that Izumi had won her heart, he wanted to at least occupy a small place in her memories, memories of those times which they spent together...

Izumi looked at his watch. It was time to pick up the rings. At the jeweller's, he examined the engravings: "S.I." and "A.M.". Perfect. He paid for them in full and stepped out of the store into the streets. He sent a message to his bride's handphone.

Mizuki heard her phone's ringtone. She checked her inbox. Izumi wanted to meet her at the cafe which they frequently went to since they returned to Hokkaido.

"Nakatsu, I need to go. Sano wants to show me something." She turned to leave. The footballer grabbed hold of her hand.

"Just for a while longer, I promise." Seeing the look in his eyes, Mizuki reluctantly agreed. They continued their stroll. Nakatsu soon saw a little stall selling trinkets. He stopped before it and picked up a ring. It wasn't particularly beautiful or expensive. However, it reminded him why he had split up with the first girl he ever dated. Mizuki looked at the ring.

"That little flower looks cute," commented the young lady. Her companion paid for it. Then, gently, Nakatsu took Mizuki's hand and slipped the band onto her last finger. It fitted perfectly.

"I always wanted to buy you a ring, and today's my last chance," said Nakatsu, with just the slightest tinge of sadness. Mizuki had to look away from him. A nervous laughter broke out from the young man.

"Relax! I'm not jealous of Sano. If you're happy together with him, you have my blessings. Come," Mizuki nodded, a thin smile on her lips. Surely, Sano wouldn't mind waiting for a while...

Meanwhile...

"Where is she," thought Sano as he fiddled with the little red box in his hand. Although he had only waited for a few minutes at the most, he couldn't wait to show her the new rings. Besides the engraving, he had bought another smaller ring, for their first child when the time came. Although he didn't show it much, he was excited about the wedding. True, the preparations had been nerve-wracking at times. However, he would finally take the girl who had been behind him for so long as his beloved wife. As the saying goes, there's always a woman behind any successful man. Without Mizuki, he probably would still be feeling sorry for himself, estranged from his family and from high-jump, his first love...

"Hey! Get out of there," yelled someone suddenly. Izumi took a look around him. He was the only one still seated on the sidewalk. The screeching of tyres could be heard a short distance away, along with shouts and screams. Too late, he realised that the runaway vehicle was heading his way. Before he could get away, the sports car ploughed straight into the high-jumper...

After some more window-shopping, Mizuki took a look at her handphone. She gasped; she had taken more time than she had thought. Nakatsu agreed to escort her to the cafe. However, the place was some distance away from their current location. As they hurried, Mizuki prayed that Izumi wouldn't be mad at her.

When they reached the cafe, they were greeted by a chaotic scene. The sidewalk was cordoned off, and police officers were busy with their investigations. The car had already been hauled away, but there was a pool of blood at the scene. The pair looked around. There was no sign of Izumi. Mizuki dialled her fiance's handphone number; the line was dead. She tried the wedding planners; Sekime confirmed that the groom wasn't with them.

Fearing the worst, Nakatsu approached an officer and asked about the casualties. The officer looked at his records.

"Thankfully, only one young man got injured. But, it looked pretty bad. A shame if he died just like that; he was a handsome guy. Stupid drunken driver..." The rest of the officer's words were lost on Mizuki, who had overheard the first part. Her cellphone slipped from her hand. Turning around, Nakatsu tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure it's someone else who's injured. Sano's one lucky guy. It couldn't be him!" Then, the officer fished something out of his pocket. His experience told him that these people were somehow related to the victim.

"We found this near the casualty." With trembling hands, Mizuki took the red box. She opened it, and saw three rings arranged neatly inside, one smaller than the others. Nakatsu took one of the larger rings, and peered closely.

"There are letters engraved on this...'S.I.'," he said, after making out the inscription. Frantically, Mizuki took a closer look at the other ring. Upon seeing "A.M." on it, she could no longer deceive herself. She grabbed the officer.

"Which hospital was he sent to," cried Mizuki, the despair evident in her voice. Nakatsu went limp, as he realised that it was Izumi who was involved. Hoping against hope, he followed Mizuki as the officer offered to take them to the hospital...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	3. Chapter 2

In the police car, Mizuki could do nothing but stare at the open red box, and at the three rings inside. Nakatsu placed a hand firmly on hers. The young lady turned towards him.

"Sano will pull through. I know he will. He wouldn't miss the chance to put this on your finger," said Nakatsu, pointing at the wedding band. That comforted her, somewhat.

"Thank you." Mizuki's voice was barely above a whisper.

At the hospital, Izumi's family had already gathered outside the operating theatre. Leaning against the wall, Shin was a little suspicious when he saw Nakatsu together with his future sister-in-law, but he kept his thoughts to himself. His mother was sobbing silently, while his father had a grave look. Now wasn't the time to start asking questions...

Nakatsu took out his cellphone. The wedding planners would have to be informed. He called Kayashima. Given his calmness, he was the best person to break the news to the rest.

"Hello," asked the psychic politely.

"Taiki, it's me. Izumi had an accident. We're at the hospital now." There was a short silence.

"I presume that the bride's with you. Take care of her. What's the name of the hospital?" After receiving the address, Kayashima hung up. He looked at the rest, who was still busy with their chores.

"Everyone! I have bad news. Sano's involved in an accident." Everyone present stared at the young man. It was one of the very rare times where Kayashima raised his voice. Then slowly, they realised the implication of his words. They tried not to panic. 

"Who's coming with me to the hospital," asked Kayashima. Noe and Nakao raised their hands, while Sekime shook his head. His wife and daughter needed his attention. Also, someone needed to hold the fort. Julia merely warned, "Don't you guys leave without me." Kayashima then called a cab...

Alighting from the cab, the quartet strode quickly through the corridors of the hospital. They soon found their friends. Julia sat down gently beside Mizuki, while ignoring Nakatsu.

"Sano's a tough guy. Don't worry." Although she wasn't a close friend of Izumi's, Julia knew that the high jumper was a good person. Mizuki was always happy around him, and she could see that for herself.

"..Julia..." This time, the bride-to-be hugged her best friend tightly, the tears now flowing freely.

Kayashima focused his gaze on his former roommate. The aura told him that something wasn't right. He beckoned Nakatsu to follow him. Although reluctant to leave the grief-stricken bride, the footballer got up from his seat. They went to the garden outside. 

"What happened," asked Kayashima. Nakatsu hesitated. With the psychic, he knew that he had to come clean.

"...I asked Mizuki out for one final date. Izumi wanted to meet her, but I held her back..."

"And Sano got involved in the accident while waiting for Mizuki," finished Kayashima. Nakatsu nodded. If something was to happen to Sano, he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself. Reading his thoughts, Kayashima patted his shoulder.

"Now's not the time to feel guilty. Mizuki and Sano's folks need our support." Nakatsu stared at his buddy, who merely nodded. The duo then returned inside.

Night had fallen, and the operation continued. By now, Mizuki's sobs had ceased. Everyone was anxious to hear from the doctor. Suddenly, the light outside the operating theatre extinguished, and the doors swung open. Mizuki walked up to the surgeon, who was removing his mask.

"Doctor, how is he?" The doctor paused, as if to choose his words carefully.

"Well, the good news is that the patient is no longer in any immediate danger," said Dr. Shinoda at last. Sighs of relief could be heard from the group gathered around him. However, Julia knew that something wasn't right.

"What's the bad news," she asked. The doctor sighed.

"The bad news is... I don't know when he'll wake up." The faint smile soon disappeared from Mizuki's face. She grabbed the doctor's hands.

"What do you mean? Isn't he out of danger?!"

"Mickey, get a hold on yourself," cried Julia as she struggled to pull her friend away from Shinoda. The doctor elaborated on Izumi's condition.

"His head sustained severe trauma. His other physical injuries will heal with time, but..."

"Would my brother become a vegetable," asked Shin. Shinoda shook his head.

"Personally, I don't think so. But again, I do not know when he'll regain consciousness. It all depends on him." Just then, the operating crew wheeled Izumi's bed out of the operating theatre. Everyone grimaced. Surgical wraps covered almost every inch of the high-jumper's body, and an oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. As he was moved to the Intensive Care Unit, the group wanted to follow along. Shinoda advised against it.

"The patient wouldn't regain consciousness so quickly. Besides, it's late now. Have some rest, and come back tommorrow." With that, the doctor left the group. The Sanos decided to return home. Upon some persuasion from Julia, Mizuki left the hospital with her friends. 

Back at home, Shin watched as his father escorted his step-mother back to their rooms. He sat down beside Yujirou. The canine, which had fallen asleep, had woke up when they stepped into the apartment. But, somehow, it could tell that all was not well. The teen stroked its back.

"Yujirou...Aniki's now sleeping inside the hospital. He said that he'll make it up to you after the wedding." Shin held back his tears when he remembered when his brother had said when he came back to Hokkaido.

"Since you've taken such good care of Yujirou for three years, do me a favour and keep an eye on him for just a while longer. The planning for the wedding will take up most of my time, and Yujirou needs a lot of attention. After the wedding, Mizuki and I will do some catching-up with him."

"Aniki..." Despite himself, a single tear flowed down Shin's cheek. Yujirou let out a long whine in reply...

At the wedding planners, the mood was sombre. Kayashima updated Sekime and Rie on the situation. The others began to put away their work for the past week. Sitting beside Mizuki, Julia was a little worried. On the trip back, Mizuki had been silent. Suddenly, the bride stood up. Noe's face turned pale when he saw the lady heading towards his pair ofscissors. Grabbing it, Mizuki's hand then reached for the back of her head. With a few snips, she had chopped much of her long hair off.

"Mickey, what are you doing?" Horrified, Julia rushed up to her best friend.

"Before Sano wakes up, I'll keep my hair short," replied Mizuki. Although she didn't raise her voice, Julia could sense her resolve and faith in her fiance. She decided that Mizuki would not have to go it alone; she would be there for her all the way.

Atogaki (Afterthoughts)

-Please RnR! 


End file.
